Chronicle Timeline
March, 2018: Chronicle Start April 8th, 2018: Civic Center is locked down, Mage Cerberus teleported a group of supernaturals but had backlash of power causing a magic explosion. Hunters, lead by Mark, "The Hunstman", fought supernatural survivors. Werewolf Frederick sacrificed himself while killing a hunter, to allow the surviving supernaturals to escape with a reinforcement group. April 23rd, 2018: The same mysterious group of Hunters, lead by "The Hunstman", captured and tortured a local Changeling, an air elemental. Another changeling, Logan LaRue, tracked down the tortured air elemental and found 6 hunters in a warehouse with the captive. Logan tracked down other supernaturals in the area, that were congregated at a local nightclub named Club Indigo. With the assistance of John Smith and Rimy - both Free Council Mages, the three went back to the warehouse in attempts to save the air elemental. On arrival, Logan spidered the outside walls to scout ahead and above. Peering through the window, Logan only seen 4 hunters with the air elemental in the corner, dead. Battling back rage, Logan crawled in through a window above a hunter. John Smith summoned a wolf spirit to aid in the fight and Rimy buffed all three, giving them the advantage. On a joint attack, with an air assassination from Logan, the hunters were defeated with one taken hostage. John collected the various papers and a laptop during the process. The party and their hostage walked back to their vehicle and set the warehouse on fire. The two missing hunters were staged at Club Indigo plotting on how to retrieve the supernaturals inside. Unknown to the supernaturals inside, a mage's bitching and a Vampire wanting to shut down the bitching down, thwarted the kidnap plot. Free 5 star buffet for all soon had the entire town at Club Indigo's improvised grand opening. Aric, the Vampire owner, supplied the cover needed to hide them from the hunters outside. The warehouse party grouped back up at Club Indigo, with Logan giving a contract to their captured hunter. Once back at Club Indigo, John and Logan went across the street to introduce themselves to the hunters. A failed interaction caused Aric to go down to his basement and take care of them. A return visit from John and Logan revealed only one hunter in the vehicle, with the other one gone. John crawled into the driver seat while Logan ripped the door off, grabbing the remaining hunter and put him into a sleeper hold, yelling "Chicken Wing!" The massive crowd across the street cheered on the spectacle and show. Logan grabbed his wrestling "partner" and met up with Aric in his garage to interrogate the remaining hostage. During the walk back, Logan was received with chants of "Chicken Wing!" and was pelted with BBQ wings, causing local internet fame. In the garage, the hunter was interrogated by Aric and it was discovered that the group of hunters was being lead by "The Hunstman". They were to find the hideouts of the supernaturals in the area and eliminate them. Once completed they were to report back. Aric "convinced" the remaining hunter to pursue his dream as a stunt car driver in California. Logan ensured this contract was official and for the time being, the supernaturals were safe. The odd group made ties and came to an understanding that to survive with the little numbers they had, an uneasy alliance had to be formed. For once, things were starting to look better in empty world.